


[Podfic] Legendary Lovers; Your Hand In Mine

by nantook (Yuugisgirl)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, But they've got issues, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Starts at the bus scene, They both just want to protect the other more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugisgirl/pseuds/nantook
Summary: Crowley had, Aziraphale noticed, sunk further into his seat by increments, but in a way that left him nearly slumped against Aziraphale’s side.And, oh, neither side would have liked that, at all.But, then again, what did it matter?





	[Podfic] Legendary Lovers; Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legendary Lovers; Your Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344304) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> These Ineffable Idiots have taken over all my waking hours and I regret nothing! Second ever podfic, and still working on getting a better mic so please forgive the audio quality! Also, I am not even remotely English so apologies if the accents are horrendous. (I tried.)
> 
> Thanks SO much to Tenoko1 for writing this lovely story and letting me record it for you all! (The cover images is also theirs.) PLEASE go read and leave comments and kudos on their fic!
> 
> Song: "This Low" by Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova

 

Mediafire mp3: [Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/474k1pcihbgm8an/GO-_LLYHM.mp3/file)

SoundCloud: [Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-481996422/podfic-legendary-lovers-your-hand-in-mine/s-doZOC)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I've started podficing to help with my speech impediment, and I'm hoping to make more soon! If you know anyone (particularly in the Good Omens fandom) that'd be fine with my podfcing their work, please let me know!


End file.
